


Keeper

by EJWalters



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I love them so much, also pidge makes a small appearance, ugh its just so cute, ugh my boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: Keith has some insecurities that Lance helps him with.





	Keeper

Keith and Lance were having a really good conversation about some things that were really close to home. A little too close, apparently. Keith abruptly got to his feet and walked out of Lance’s room, stalking over to the training deck.  
Lance followed after him, calling his name.  
Keith ignored him and kept going. He didn’t want to have to face the emotions that came up with Lance’s question.  
Unfortunately, Lance caught up to him and cut him off, “Keith.”  
Keith glared at him, but other than that didn’t answer.  
Lance gave him a soft look, “Keith, what’s wrong?”  
Keith rolled his eyes, “Nothing, I’m fine.”  
“Then why did you run away?” Lance asked.  
“Because I want to go to the training room,” Keith stepped around him and continued on his way to the training deck.  
Lance cut him off again, this time grabbing his hand, “Keith, sweetheart, why did you really leave?”  
Keith looked at him and let out a sigh, his shoulders drooping slightly as he looked at his shoes, “Because I’m scared.”  
“Of what?” Lance asked.  
“Of how much I care about you,” Keith admitted and glanced up at his boyfriend.  
Lance gave him a warm smile and cupped his face in his hands, “Well, I can confidently say that I care about you more than I could ever care about anyone. And it scares the quiznack out of me. But I know that as long as we’re together, we’ll be okay. We’ll be able to face anything that comes at us.”  
Keith let out a little breath, leaning into his touch, “It’s just- I’m not used to… this.”  
“I know. But it’s okay. We can take it at whatever pace you want.”  
Unsure violet eyes looked nervously into the comforting brown ones, “You sure? You still don’t know all of my past, all of my scars.”  
Lance rested his forehead against Keith’s, “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”  
Keith smiled and closed his eyes, bumping his nose against Lance’s when the flash of a camera went off. He turned in surprise, eyes snapping open and his smile wiping off completely as his guard shot back up to face whatever threat had presented itself. Only… there was no threat. Just tiny Pidge with a polaroid camera and a bid smile.  
She smiled, “Hey guys!” and grabbed the photo that the camera spit out and started shaking it to get the picture to develop faster and then handed it to Keith, “You guys were too cute and I wanted to see if the camera worked so win win!”  
Keith smiled at her fondly as Lance kept shaking it.  
“Thanks, P,” Lance said, grinning.  
She grinned and waved before going off to do whatever she was doing.  
Keith leaned over Lance’s shoulder to look at the picture, “This one’s a keeper.”  
Lance stole a quick kiss, “The picture isn’t the only thing that’s a keeper.”  
Keith laughed at that.


End file.
